GTA III - Historia Prawdziwa
Prolog Ostatnie pociągnięcie za spust, ten ostatni wystrzał, wystrzał, który właśnie zakończył wszystkie jego problemy, a przynajmniej ich większość. Wreszcie dopiął swego, nareszcie uzyskał swoją zemstę. To był już koniec... Żeby jednak to wszystko miało jakiś sens, trzeba się cofnąć o kilka tygodni wstecz, a najlepiej na sam początek. Mowa tu o człowieku o imieniu Claude, Claude Speed. Był to mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych włosach, oczach o podobnym kolorze i o dość muskularnej posturze. Urodził się w 1970 roku w San Fierro w stanie San Andreas na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu. Urodził się jednak z pewnym defektem - nie posiadał on strun głosowych. No cóż, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie mógł więc on mówić, a co najwyżej wydawać jakieś głuche jęki. Z tego powodu był wyśmiewany w szkole, co nie zapewniło mu wesołego dzieciństwa i w rezultacie pchnęło go to na złą drogę. Stał się poważny i ponury, nie miał skrupów łamać przysięg jeśli tylko mógł za swój brak lojalności dostać jakąś nagrodę. Po skończeniu 18-nastego roku życia zamiast udać się do normalnej pracy, Claude wstąpił do lokalnego gangu ulicznego i został ulicznym kierowcą rajdowym. Od zawsze miał smykałkę do samochodów, więc występowanie w nielegalnych wyścigach ulicznych uznał za swą najlepszą drogę życiową. Ścigał się początkowo tylko przez miasto, ale potem przywykł i także do rajdowania się po terenach wiejskich. Udało mu się zarobić tyle pieniędzy, że kupił sobie własny garaż w Doherty w południowej części miasta. Tak to trwało aż do 1992 roku. Wtedy właśnie poznał na jednym z pozamiejskich wyścigów Catalinę - Kolumbijkę o szalonym charakterze i bardzo krótkim temperamencie. I dość szorstkim języku, przyznać trzeba. Na początku nic wskazywało na to, że coś z tego wyjdzie, w końcu on był niemy, a ona rąbnięta, ale wkrótce i Claude, i Catalina zaczęli czuć do siebie miłość. Szybko jednak wyszło na jaw, że Catalina już miała chłopaka, którym okazał się niejaki Carl Johnson, gangster z Los Santos. Catalina jednak stwierdziła, że Carl nie rozumie jej uczuć, więc go rzuciła i zdecydowała się zostać z Claudem. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, Carl zdołał wygrać w jednym z wyścigów garaż w Doherty należący do Claude'a. Hazard tym razem się nie opłacił. Nie mając już za bardzo po co mieszkać dalej w San Fierro, Claude z Cataliną zdecydowali się przeprowadzić do leżącego na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu Liberty City - miasta, w którym ponoć spełniają się najgorsze koszmary. Nie przeprowadzili się jednak do niego od tak. Najpierw bowiem odbyli długą, bo aż 9 letnią podróż po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wtedy też Claude poznał dzikszą i brutalniejszą stronę swojej dziewczyny. Nie chciała pracować legalnie, chciała tylko kraść, a nawet zabijać, jeśli trzeba. Przez te 9 lat więc napadali na sklepy i lokalne banki w celu szybkiego dobogacenia się w trakcie drogi do Liberty City. To właśnie wtedy Claude dokonał swojego pierwszego zabójstwa. To był niewielki bank gdzieś w Arizonie, luty 1993 roku. Catalina otwierała sejf, a Claude pilnował zakładników. Wtem nagle przez tylne wejście do banku wszedł strażnik, który widocznie na tyłach budynku miał przerwę na papierosa, ewentualnie chciał się odlać. Zaraz jak ten tylko wszedł do środka, zobaczył co się dzieje. Claude nieco zdezorientowany wycelował w strażnika pistoletem. Strażnik prędko spostrzegł Clauda, który już mierzył do niego z broni, jednak zamiast się poddać, strażnik szybko dobył swojego pistoletu. Claude chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu "Nie rób tego", ale że nie potrafił mówić, to nic nie powiedział. Wiedział jednak, że z tej sytuacji wyjść może tylko jeden żywy zawodnik, czyli on albo ochroniarz. Strażnik już miał broń skierowaną w Clauda, kiedy to w końcu Claude się przemógł i pociągnął za spust. Kula trafiła strażnika w klatkę piersiową. Ten z momentem postrzału upuścił broń, a zaraz sam upadł na podłogę. Spod ciała wypłynęła czerwona ciecz. Strażnik był martwy. Claude z momentem uświadomienia sobie, co właśnie zrobił, poczuł to dziwne, straszne uczucie, które normalnie czuje człowiek, który właśnie pozbawił kogoś innego życia. Uczucie to jednak szybko minęło, zupełnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Claude poczuł, że jednak ma w sobie nie tylko żyłkę kierowcy, ale i także mordercy. W ciągu następnych lat Claude i Catalina rabowali kolejne banki i sklepy, od czasu do czasu zabijając tych, co weszli im w drogę. Strażników, policjantów, czasem także zakładników i postronnych cywili. Dla Clauda jednak zabijanie nie stanowiło już takiego problemu, jak wtedy za pierwszym razem. Zdawał też sobie sprawę, że często zabijał w samoobronie, zasadą "Albo ja albo on". To uczyniło z niego dobrego zabójcę. Pozwolił sobie nawet spędzić trochę czasu na ćwiczenie walki wręcz i celności w strzelaniu z broni palnej. Tak to trwało, aż w końcu nastał feralny rok 2001. Nowy w Liberty Wtedy właśnie w końcu po 9 latach udało im się dostać do Liberty City. Niezłe miasto, podzielone na 3 części - przemysłową, komercyjną i mieszkalną. Duży jednak był problem z przestępczością, szczególnie zorganizowaną, zaś policja słynęła z korupcji. Miasto wydawało się więc idealnym celem na dalsze napady. Catalina szybko po przyjeżdzie nawiązała kontakty z lokalnym Kartelem Kolumbijskim - najpotężniejszą grupą przestępczą w mieście. Jego członkowie przeważnie byli byłymi wojskowymi, zaś sama grupa dysponowała sprzętem, o którym inne normalne gangi mogły tylko pomarzyć - karabiny maszynowe, granaty, miotacze ognia a nawet wyrzutnie rakiet. Po za tym, Catalina sama pochodziła z Kolumbii, więc mogła nie tylko pracować dla Kartelu, ale nawet wstąpić w jego szeregi i awansować. Spodobała się nawet szefowi Kartelu, Miguelowi. Claude zaś, jako iż nawet nie był z samej Ameryki Południowej, musiał się zadowolić pracą jako najemny strzelec. Catalina zaś, będąc już w nieco toksycznym związku z Claudem, stwierdziła że Speed przez swoje pochodzenie będzie ją tylko trzymać w dolnych rangach Kartelu i nie będzie mogła awansować, po za tym, Claude się jej jako chłopak znudził, sama zaś poczuła narastające uczucie w Miguelu, wspomnianym już szefie Kartelu. Catalina nie widziała więc już powodów, żeby dalej trzymać z Claudem. Jednak ze względu na swą psychopatyczną naturę, zamiast po prostu z nim zerwać, zdecydowała się go pozbyć przy odpowiedniej okazji. Ta nadeszła 7 września, kiedy wraz z Kartelem rabowali kolejny bank, ale nie w Liberty, tylko w leżącym niedaleko Carcer City. Napad odbył się w nocy. Catalina, Claude i przydzielony im żołnierz Kartelu wbili się przez przednie wejście do zamkniętego banku, co zaowocało alarmem, który musiał rozbudzić całą okolicę. Nie zważając na to, ekipa podłożyła ładunki wybuchowe na drzwiach do skarbca, rozsadzając słabe drzwi i dzięki temu wchodząc do środka. Kolejne ładunki wysadziły zaś skrytki depozytowe. Cała trójka spakowała do walizek tyle pieniędzy ile się dało, po czym wybiegła z banku tylnym wyjściem. Potem wystarczyło już alejką dobiec do drogi, gdzie czekać miał na nich pojazd do ucieczki wraz z kierowcą w środku, którym był sam Miguel. Wyważyli więc tylne drzwi i zaczęli biec, słysząc już zbliżające się syreny policyjne. Pierwsza biegła Catalina trzymająca jedną z walizek i pistolet, drugi biegł kartelowiec z takim samym zestawem w dłoniach, zaś ostatni biegł Claude wyposażony w strzelbę, który po przejściu przez drzwi pozwolił sobie jeszcze zniczyć strzałem ze swej broni znajdującą się na ścianie kamerę ochrony. Zaraz po tym on sam zaczął biec. Jego towarzysze zniknęli mu już z oczu, więc powinni już być koło miejsca ewakuacji. Od ulicy dzielił go tylko jeden zakręt w alejce, gdy nagle doszedł go odgłos wystrzału. Claude nie przypominał sobie, aby bank w nocy mieli pilnować jacyś strażnicy, a gdy wchodzili do budynku, nigdzie na ulicy nie było żadnych policjantów. Coś więc musiało pójść nie tak. Z chwilą gdy wybiegł zza rogu, by dostać się do pojazdu do ucieczki, napotkał widok, który mocno go zdekoncentrował - Catalina celowała do niego z dwóch pistoletów, dotąd towarzyszący im kartelowiec leżał na ziemi krwawiąc, a za tą sceną na drodze zaparkowane było Banshee z Miguelem w środku, a Banshee, dodać trzeba, było samochodem sportowym z miejscem tylko na kierowcę i jednego pasażera. Claude nie przewidywał zamiarów Cataliny i nie wiedział, że napad ten był pułapką, który Catalina opracowała wraz z Miguelem, by pozbyć się Clauda. Speed miał co prawda strzelbę, ale konsternacja skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu zrobienie czegokolwiek po za patrzeniem na kobietę, z którą spędził ostatnie 9 lat, a która teraz tak brutalnie go zdradziła. Catalina powiedziała jeszcze "Wybacz kotku, ale ja mam większe ambicje, a ty...", zanim wypaliła z pistoletów, raniąc jedną kulą Claude'a w jego lewy obojczyk, a drugą trafiając w pierś nieco powyżej serca. Claude poczuł przenikliwy ból, zanim upuścił broń, a zaraz po tym chwiejąc się jeszcze na nogach, powoli upadł na ziemię. Zaraz po tym Catalina dokończyła "... A ty jesteś tylko małą płotką.", i już chwilę później trzymając obydwie walizki z kosztownościami udała się do samochodu. Tyle widział Claude, nim ciemność przesłoniła mu wzrok i stracił przytomność. Speed obudził się w specjalnym szpitalu dla przestępczów. Było już południe. Claude z trudem usiadł na łóżku i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła. Szpital jak szpital, tylko policja wszędzie była. Zaraz po tym Speed zaczął się zastanawiać nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Catalina go tak zdradziła. Wiedział, że mógł jej się już znudzić, ale wtedy ta mogłaby po prostu z nim zerwać. A zamiast tego ta zdradziecka suka postrzeliła go dwukrotnie i zostawiła na pastwę losu w trakcie wspólnego napadu. Claude przestał się już interesować powodami tej zdrady, teraz łaknął tylko zemsty, ale dopóki był tak przywiązany do łóżka w strzeżonym przez policję szpitalu dla kryminalistów, Claude nic nie mógł zrobić. Mógł tylko narazie czekać na regenerację tych ran postrzałowych i liczyć na to, że nie dostanie jakiegoś wysokiego wyroku od sądu. Minęły 2 tygodnie. Rany się już zagoiły i Claude mógł już zostać przetransportowany do aresztu. Kilka dni później zaś zakończył się proces Claude'a odnośnie tego napadu w Carcer i Speed został skazany na 10 lat więzienia. Jak na 9-letnią serię napadów i morderstw to trochę mało, co nie? No, niezupełnie. Claude otóż wraz z Cataliną regularnie zmieniali toższamość, gdy robiło się wookół nich zbyt gorąco i tak się złożyło, że jedna taka zmiana miała miejsce tuż przez tym feralnym napadem. Gdyby więc w procesie uwzględniono wszystkie inne występki Speeda, kara śmierci byłaby murowana. Niemniej nawet te 10 lat nie pasowało Claudowi jako kara za napad, więc uznał, że prędzej czy później trzeba będzie zacząć szykować plan ucieczki z pierdla. Jak się jednak okazało, okazja do ucieczki nadarzyła się sama, i to już dużo wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Nastał 1 październik, dzień, w którym Claude wraz z resztą więźniów miał zostać przetransportowany do ośrodka karnego w Liberty City. Liberty City właśnie, bo pomimo, iż Claude napadu dokonał w Carcer City, to był on właśnie zameldowany w Liberty, bo oba miasta znajdowały się całkiem niedaleko. Właśnie z tego powodu Claude najbliższe 10 lat miał spędzić w zakładzie karnym na Wyspie Portland, dzielnicy przemysłowej Liberty City. To był późny, deszczowo burzowy wieczór, kiedy Claude wraz z paroma innymi więźniami był eskortowany do furgonetki policyjnej, normalnie używanej przez miastowe oddziały SWAT. Wszyscy więźniowie ubrani byli w pomarańczowe kombinezony więzienne, ale to chyba oczywiste. Samych więźniów dużo nie było, bo tylko trzech. Oprócz Claude'a był jeszcze jakiś starzec o azjatyckich rysach twarzy i 8-Ball - afroamerykanin, z którym Claude zapoznał się jeszcze w więziennym szpitalu. Był on specem od ładunków wybuchowych, ale niedawny wypadek z użyciem żrącego kwasu boleśnie poparzył mu ręce i w rezultacie bardzo ograniczył zdolności manualne tak, że 8-Ball ledwie był coś w stanie utrzymać w rękach, a co tu dopiero bombami się bawić. Wśród więźniów nie było tego żołnierza kartelu, który również został zdradzony w trakcie napadu przez Catalinę, gdyż jak udało się wywnioskować Claudowi w trakcie swojego pobytu w szpitalu, biedakowi nie udało się przetrwać postrzału i gość się zwyczajnie wykrwawił, nim udzielono mu pomocy medycznej. Cóż, przynajmniej będzie więcej miejsca w furgonie transportowym. Sam konwój, który miał dostarczyć więźniów do Portland, składał się ze wspomnianego furgonu i wozu policyjnego, łącznie 6 strażników i 3 więźniów. Gdy więźniowie byli już zapakowani na tył furgonu wraz z dwoma strażnikami, konwój ruszył. Nie miał on wiele drogi do pokonania, bo jedynie kilka kilometrów od posterunku policji w Torrington na Wyspie Staunton do więzienia w Harwood na Wyspie Portland. Nawet jednak w takich okolicznościach nic nie mogło sie obyć bez kłopotów. Ledwo konwój wjechał na Most Callahan łączący Portland z resztą miasta, a już był śledzony przez terenowy Patriot i jakiś van, oba pomalowane na niebiesko. W końcu gdzieś tak w drugiej połowie mostu Patriot przyspieszył i zajechał drogę prowadzącemu konwój radiowozowi. Konwój stanął, a za nim zatrzymał się ten van, z którego zaraz wybiegło dwóch gangsterów w strojach bojowych i z karabinami M16 w dłoniach. Jeden z napastników krzyknął z silnym południowoamerykańskim akcentem, żeby któryś ze strażników pilnujących więźniów w furgonie otworzył tylne drzwi do tegoż. Policjant siedzący obok azjatyckiego starca wstał i posłusznie otworzył tylne drzwi pojazdu, a zaraz po tym wyszedł ostrożnie na zewnątrz z rękami w górze. Jeden z napastników zaczął rzucać pogróżkami do strażnika, jednocześnie rozkazując drugiemu przeszukać furgon z więźniami. Gdy tylko gangster pojawił się na widoku przyszłych osadzonych, Claude był już w 100% pewien, kim są napastnicy - Kartel Kolumbijski, ten sam, dla którego pracował jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Ten akcent, ta karnacja, ten profesjonalizm, ten sprzęt, i przede wszystkim te kapelusze z doczepionymi zębami węży. Tak, kapelusze z ozdobą w postaci zębów jakiegoś węża, to był jeden ze znaków rozpoznawczych Kartelu, wraz z czerwonymi tudzież niebieskimi koszulami hawajskimi. Gangster szybko oblukał wzrokiem więźniów, po czym powiedział do azjatyckiego starca "Ty, cabron, idziesz z nami". Starzec posłusznie wstał i wyszedł z furgonu, wtedy zaś Kolumbijczyk chwycił go jedną ręką za ramię i zaczął go odprowadzać do niebieskiego vana, nienarzucając się z delikatnością wobec starca. Claude zdążył jeszcze spostrzec na twarzy starego azjaty strach zmieszany z radością. Niby dziadyga został uwolniony z konwoju policyjnego, jednocześnie jednak zdawał się nie wiedzieć, kim są ci gangsterzy i czego od niego chcą. W końcu tak potężna organizacja jak Kartel raczej nie uwalniałaby jakiegoś losowego typka z transportu więźniów bez powodu. Sam Claude zresztą też chciał dać o sobie znać i pokazać Kolumbijczykom, że jest i żyje, w końcu jeszcze do niedawna z nimi pracował. W porę się jednak powstrzymał, bo w końcu Speed nie znał zamiarów Kartelu, szczególnie ostatnio, kiedy Claude został zdradzony przez swoją dziewczynę, która teraz trzymała z samym liderem tej południowoamerykańskiej grupy. Mogłoby by więc wyjść na to, że Claude nie jest już mile widziany przez Kartel i zostałby przez nich zabity, gdyby im się pokazał. Wszystko przez Catalinę, która chciałaby się tylko upewnić, czy jej były chłopak naprawdę nie żyje. Claude miał też to szczęście, że siedział za 8-Ballem, który osłonił go przed wzrokiem gangstera, w końcu Kartelowi musiało zależeć jedynie na tym starym azjacie, więc Kolumbijczycy mogli zwyczajnie nie wiedzieć, że w tym samym konwoju co ich cel jest także Claude, którego normalnie mieliby zabić z rozkazu Cataliny, jeśli kiedyś go spotkają. Tak więc niezauważony Claude siedział dalej na swoim miejscu, wiedząc jednak, że właśnie teraz natrafiła się idealna okazja do ucieczki. W pewnym momencie celujący w policjanta Kolumbijczyk rzekł "Dobra, dobra, zjeżdzajcie już stąd", po czym się obrócił i zaczął wspólnie z kompanem eskortować starca do tylnych drzwi vana. Policjant dotąd stojący tuż przez celownikiem gangstera powoli opuszczał ręce, wiedząc, że już chyba po wszystkim. W tej chwili 8-Ball mrugnął dyskretnie do Claude'a by powiadomić go o okazji do ucieczki. Zaraz po tym wstał, szybko wysiadł z furgonu i uderzył łokciem stojącego na zewnątrz i niczego niespodziewającego się strażnika w głowę, ogłuszając go. Drugi strażnik siedzący na wprost Claude'a wstał i chciał iść obezwładnić afroamerykanina, ale Claude podsunął mu nogę i strażnik upadł na metalową podłogę prosto na głupi ryj, w sumie także tracąc przytomność. Z tak ogłuszonymi strażnikami Claude chwycił swoimi skutymi w kajdany rękoma klucz, który miał w kieszeni świeżo znokautowany policjant, a potem rozkuł tym kluczem swoje kajdany, uwalniając ręce, a już chwilę później tak samo uwolnił nadgarstki 8-Balla. Zaraz po tym obaj wyszli z furgonu, czując już powoli narastający zapach wolności. Obydwa niebieskie pojazdy już odjechały wraz z azjatą w środku, zaś pozostali strażnicy konwoju byli chyba narazie zbyt przestraszeni, by opuścić swoje pojazdy. Nagle obaj uciekinierzy zobaczyli na środku mostu jakiś dziwny, niewielki obiekt. Po chwili doszli do wniosku, że to bomba. Akurat nie widzieli tego, ale Kolumbijczycy, śledząc konwój z więźniami, wyrzucili z ich vana pośrodku mostu silną bombę zegarową, którą wybuchem chcieli zwrócić uwagę władz i mediów, by ci mniej się zainteresowali samym odbiciem jednego z więźniów. Claude i 8-Ball popatrzyli jeszcze szybko na siebie nawzajem, nim zerwali się do ucieczki. Zaczęli biec w stronę Portland, mijając przy tym furgon i radiowóz. Dopiero teraz siedzący w nich policjanci zdecydowali się na jakąś reakcję. Policjanci wyszli z pojazdów krzycząc, żeby uciekinierzy się zatrzymali. Speed i 8-Ball byli już ładnych paręnaście metrów od nich. I w tym momencie licznik znajdujący się na wyrzuconej bombie doliczył się do zera. Nastąpił potężny wybuch. Zbiegłych więźniów aż przewróciło, a jedyne co szłyszeli, to ogłuszającą eksplozję. Po chwili wybuch ustał. Claude i 8-Ball powoli wstali, upewniając się przy tym, czy ich bębęki uszne wciąż są w jednym kawałku. Słyszeli jeszcze dzwonienie w uszach, ale sam słuch wydawał się być w jak najlepszym porządku. To samo jeśli chodzi o ciała - żadnych siniaków, zadrapań czy innych ran. Będąc już na nogach popatrzyli się za siebie. Pojazdy z konwoju były uszkodzone i lekko się przemieściły, a policjanci, którzy chcieli ich ścigać, leżeli na betonie martwi bądź ogłuszeni. Jednak nie to przyciągnęło wzrok zbiegów. Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami był środek mostu, teraz była w cholerę wielka dziura. W moście znajdowała się teraz szeroka na kilkadziesiąt stóp rozpadlina. Uciekinierzy po ostrożnym podejściu bliżej i spojrzeniu w dół przepaści zobaczyli unoszące się jeszcze na wodzie samochody i lżejsze części konstrukcji mostu. Wyglądało na to, że Most Callahan, most, który dopiero niedawno zreperowano, znów wymagał "małej" naprawy. Aż 8-Ball podsumował - "Wiedziałem, że Kartel zajmuje się handlem narkotykami, no ale żeby terroryzm?!". Nie było jednak za bardzo czasu na oglądanie dzieła zniszczenia, bo trzeba było się wynosić z mostu, zanim gliniarnia przyjedzie. Szczęśliwie uciekinierzy prędko wypatrzyli porzuconą, pomalowaną na seledynowo Kurumę, pojazd 4-drzwiowy z nieco wyższej półki. Wyglądało na to, że jej kierowca był na tyle tchórzliwy i głupi, że ten zamiast odjechać po usłyszeniu eksplozji, to po prostu wysiadł i zaczął uciekać na piechotę. Zostawił nawet otwarte drzwi, jakby jeszcze liścik miłosny zechciał napisać. Innych dostepnych samochodów nie było, bo albo ich kierowcy odjechali, albo były zbyt uszkodzone przez wybuch, albo były zniszczone. Bez alternatyw uciekinierzy zbliżyli się do otwartej Kurumy. 8-Ball poprosił Claude'a, by ten otworzył dla niego tylne drzwi w samochodzie. Speed spełnił prośbę kolegi, po czym zamknął nawet za nim drzwi, a następnie sam wpakował się na miejsce kierowcy. W samochodzie radio było włączone i przełączone na Head Radio. Aktualnie jeden z prowadzących mówił o tym, że Head Radio należy do słynnego Love Media, podobnie zresztą jak wiele innych rzeczy. 8-Ball przemówił - "Jesteśmy co prawda wolni, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Na nasze szczęście jednak znam pewną miejscówke w Dystrykcie Czerwonych Latarni, gdzie będziemy mogli chwilę odpocząć. Znajdują się tam nowe ubrania i fałszywe dokumenty, z których będziemy mogli skorzystać. Sam bym poprowadził, ale wiesz, że mam pocharatane ręce, ale spoko głowa, poprowadzę cię. A teraz jedź, nim gliny się zjadą". Claude wcisnął więc gaz i zaczął zjeżdzać z mostu do Portland, bo w tym momencie to była jedyna droga, jaką mogli pojechać. Zjeżdzając z mostu na poziom normalnej ulicy, Claude zobaczył radiowozy wjeżdzające na Callahan na drugim, oddzielonym pasie ruchu na moście, jednak 8-Ball kazał mu się tym nie przejmować i powiedział Speedowi, żeby skręcił w lewo, jednocześnie doradzając, żeby jechał spokojnie i powoli, tak, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. W radiu skończono cytowanie informacji o nieruchomościach posiadanych przez Love Media i zaczęła się jakaś elektro-popowa piosenka. Brzmiała nawet fajnie, więc Claude zostawił radio włączone i kontynuował trasę. 8-Ball rzucał kolejnymi kierunkami, w jakie ma skręcić Claude, ostrzegając go przy tym, żeby nie jechał za blisko chodnika lub innyh pojazdów, bo ludzie ich zobaczą w tych uniformach więziennych i cała ucieczka ku wolności pójdzie w piach. W końcu udało im się dojechać do tej miejscówki. Był to odgrodzony ścianami budynków plac z niewielkim wjazdem do niego. Na placu nie było wiele rzeczy godnych wzroku poza zamkniętymi drzwiami garażu. Claude zaparkował samochód pośrodku placu, a następnie wyszedł z auta i otworzył drzwi koledze. Po wyjściu z Kurumy 8-Ball powiedział "Jesteśmy na miejscu. Widzisz te zielono-szare drzwi? To właśnie kryjówka. Mam własny warsztat w Harwood, więc to miejsce nie będzie mi potrzebne. Oddaje je tobie w zamian za pomoc w ucieczce z konwoju. Ale najpierw chodźmy się przebrać i pobrać nowe dokumenty. Klucz do drzwi jest w śmietniku po prawej". Claude więc przeszukał kubeł śmieci i faktycznie znalazł w nim klucz. Otworzył nim drzwi wskazane wcześniej przez afroamerykanina i obaj weszli do środka. I cóż, nie był to jakiś luksusowy hotel, ale taka melina lepsza niż żadna. Żadnych tapet czy dywanów, prosta łazienka, łóżko na materacu położonym na podłodze bez żadnej podpory, jakiś stary telewizor i inne pierdółki. Przynajmniej dostał ten "apartament" niemal za darmo. Po szybkim przeglądzie rudery uciekinierzy wzięli sfałszowane dokumenty z nową toższamością, dzięki czemu nie będą już ciągle poszukiwani przez policję, a zaraz potem zaczęli się przebierać. 8-Ball wybrał jakieś biało-niebieskie ubranie, a Claude szukał czegoś, co by go zadowoliło. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu znalazł w szafie ubranie bardzo podobne do tego, w którym sam zwykle chodził - czarną skurzaną kurtkę, zielone spodnie i biały podkoszulek. Jedynie buty były niebieskie, bo sam wolił chodzić w czerwonych, ale i te jakoś mu przypadły do gustu. Gdy obaj byli już ubrani, 8-Ball stwierdził, że Claude powinien znaleść sobie jakieś zajęcie w celu zarobienia gotówki na życie. Tak się złożyło, że murzyn znał niejakiego Lugiego, który to z kolei był posiadaczem lokalnego klubu nocnego, znanym alfonsem w Portland i był ściśle powiązany ze słynną Rodziną Mafijną Leone. W takim wypadku Claude i 8-Ball wyszli z meliny i wrócili się do samochodu. Klub Luigiego znajdował się bardzo niedaleko, mijali go nawet po drodze do kryjówki, więc 8-Ball nawet nie musiał instruażować Speeda odnośnie drogi. Gdy tam dojechali, obaj kumple wysiedli z Kurumy i zgodnie z zaleceniem 8-Balla poszli przez pobliski zaułek do tylnego wejścia do budynku. Będąc przed tylnymi drzwiami, murzyn stwierdził, że pójdzie pierwszy i powie Luigiemu co i jak, tak więc 8-Ball wszedł przez otwarte drzwi i zaraz zniknął za nimi, zostawiając Claude'a samego w ciemnym zaułku. Speed czekając tak w niepewności, zastanawiał się nad słowami afroamerykanina. Z tego co słyszał, Mafia Leone to naprawdę niezła potęga nie tylko w Liberty City, to też praca dla nich powinna dać niezły pieniądz, ale Claude wiedział, że jeśli coś sknoci i podpadnie komuś z Leone, to wpakuje się w nielada gówno. To już nie jest sielanka wyścigów ulicznych z San Fierro, to jest już poważna gra o władzę i pieniądze. Minęło kilka chwil, nim w końcu drzwi sie otworzyły i wyszedł z nich jakiś mięśniak w garniturze, ten jednak nic nie powiedział do Claude'a, tylko się trochę rozejrzał, nim zamknął drzwi. Claude szybko doszedł do wniosku, że to nie był Luigi, tylko jeden z jego goryli. Zaraz zresztą drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i wyszedł zza nich nie tylko mięśniak, ale i także, jak podejrzewał Claude, Luigi we własnej osobie. Luigi, mając na sobie dobrze wyprasowany nienaganny garnitur, spojrzał z lekką pogardą na Speeda, po czym powiedział - 'Ty musisz być ten Claude, o którym mówił mi teraz 8-Ball. Twierdzi że nie potrafisz mówić, więc chyba nie powinno być u ciebie problemów z dotrzymaniem mafijnej tajemnicy, co? W każdym razie twój kumpel ręczy za słowo, że można tobie ufać, więc dam tobie szansę. Na początek coś prostego. Jedna z moich dziewczyn, Misty, potrzebuje dowozu do mojego klubu ze Szpitala Ogólnego Sweeney. Właśnie z niego wychodzi po tym, jak jakiś dupek ją pobił i zabrał jej ciężko zarobione pieniądze. Zajedź więc po nią i odwieś ją tu w jednym kawałku. O 8-Balla się nie martw. Stwierdził, że wpadnie tu na chwilę i sam o własnych siłach wróci do domu. Co do tej roboty, którą właśnie ci dałem, to jeśli nic nie spieprzysz, to może znajdzie się tu dla ciebie praca. A teraz jazda stąd!'. Claude posłusznie opuścił zaułek i wrócił do Kurumy. Z tego co mówił Luigi, pierwszym zadaniem Speeda będzie podwiezienie jednej z jego dup. Nic skomplikowanego, problem tylko, że Claude nie znał jeszcze dobrze miasta. Trzeba by więc było kupić jakąś mapę albo sprytnie używać znaków drogowych. Najpierw jednak musiał się dowiedzieć, gdzie w ogóle znajduje się szpital. Portland nie było dużą wyspą, więc Claude uznał, że spróbuje znaleść przybytek drogą na chybił trafił i będzie tak długo błądzić po Portland, aż w końcu znajdzie to czego szukał. Przy okazji zwiedzi trochę miasto i postara się zapamiętać układ ulic i co gdzie jest. Ruszył więc samochodem i zaczął zwiedzać. Musiało minąć dobrych 10 minut, nim w końcu w trakcie tego błądzenia dojechał do Portland View i zobaczył duży, biały budynek, przy którym stała tablica z dobrze widoczną informacją, że to szpital. Claude podjechał nieco bliżej i zobaczył stojącą przed wejściem młodą kobietę ubraną na zielono. To chyba była Misty. Claude zaparkował przed nią i gestem przez okno pojazdu pokazał jej, by się zbliżyła. Ta podeszła, a Claude rozsunął szybę w aucie, by ją dobrze słyszeć. Kobieta podeszła i zapytała 'To ty masz mnie podwieść do klubu Luigiego, tak?'. Claude przytaknął. Misty więc wsiadła do samochodu i ułożyła się na tylnym siedzeniu. Misty zdążyła się jeszcze przedstawić, nim Claude, wiedząc już, że to ją ma podwieść, ruszył samochodem i zaczął jechać spowrotem do klubu. Kilka minut później byli już na miejscu. Misty wysiadła i udała się boczną alejką do klubu. Przed frontowym wejściem do budynku stał jakiś facet w czarnym garniturze i ciemnych okularach, zapewne ktoś z Leone. Podszedł on do samochodu, podziękował Claudowi za wykonaną robotę, a następnie wręczył Speedowi 150 dolarów w gotówce. Jak na pierwsze i tak proste zlecenie, całkiem ładna sumka. Po wszystkim Claude odjechał sprzed klubu do swojej świeżo otrzymanej kryjówki, zaparkował Kurumę na placu, a sam wszedł do meliny, która odtąd miała być jego domem. Claude zdjął buty i kurtkę, zjadł jakieś prote danie z lodówki, odlał się, umył pod tanim prysznicem, a następnie zaczął się szykować do snu. Ułożył się w swoim tanim łóżku i rozmyślając nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami i o tym, co będzie dalej, zasnął. Obudził się o 9 rano. Dla uproszczenia będziemy już pomijać poranną rutynę i od razu przechodzić do ważniejszej akcji. Claude po ubraniu się pozwolił sobie jeszcze włączyć telewizor i obejrzeć wiadomości. Akurat mówiono o wczorajszym incydencie na Moście Callahan. Prezenterka mówiła o wybuchu, ale także wspomniała o tym ataku na transport policyjny, w którym przebywał Claude. Policja jednak miała spore problemy z dokładniejszym zbadaniem sprawy ze względu na tajemniczy atak hakerski na archiwa i dane trzymane na policyjnych komputerach. Oznaczało to, że LCPD będzie miało jeszcze większe problemy ze zidentyfikowaniem i złapaniem Speeda, który właśnie teraz siedział na wolności i oglądał wiadomości na temat wydarzenia, w którym sam uczestniczył. Można więc powiedzieć, że to jakieś dobre wieści. Nie było jednak tak kolorowo, bo teraz jedyne drogi z Portland na Wyspę Staunton były na jakiś czas nieczynne. Most był zniszczony przez wybuch, a Tunel Porter łączący wszystkie 3 części miasta również wymagał naprawy, o ironio, również od potężnego wybuchu, który zniszczył jedną z dzielnic miasta, a który to odbył się pod ziemią 3 lata temu. Oznaczało to, że Portland jest narazie odizolowane od reszty miasta. Claudowi jednak na razie to nie przeszkadzało. Ledwie się pozbierał po ucieczce z konwoju, więc do głowy nie przychodziły mu jeszcze myśli o podróży na sąsiednie dystrykty. A tym bardziej mógł narazie zapomnieć o zemście na Catalinie, skoro ta teraz po części rządziła Kartelem, najpotężniejszą grupą przestępczą w mieście. Zanim więc miasto naprawi i most i tunel, Claude musiał najpierw zdobyć jakąś dobrą broń i więcej doświadczenia, jeśli by mu zależało na zemście. No właśnie, broń. Ta myśl przebiła się przez umysł Speeda. Musiał znaleść jakąś broń, by nie dać się zabić przez innych gangsterów. Po tą jednak nie trzeba było się bardzo męczyć - w prowizorycznej kuchni Claude znalazł nóż kuchenny, który powinień się nadać do walki z jakimiś prostymi, nieuzbrojonymi przeciwnikami. Po dozbrojeniu się Claude wyszedł z meliny i popatrzał na swój samochód. Wypadałoby znaleść dla niego jakiś garaż. I tu się okazało, że te drzwi do garażu znajdujące się przy wejściu do kryjówki można z łatwością otworzyć, wciskając wyraźny czerwony przycisk obok nich. Claude więc miał jakieś miejsce do parkowania dla swojej Kurumy. Nie chciał jednak na razie jej parkować, tylko nią pojechać do Klubu Luigiego po dalsze zlecenia. Claude wsiadł więc do samochodu i wyjechał z placu na drogę, a minutę później był już przy klubie. Claude wszedł do tylnej alejki jak ostatnio i zapukał do drzwi. Zaraz wyszedł z nich mięśniak, którego Speed widział już zeszłej nocy. Trzymał on list i kij baseballowy. Powiedział, że Luigi jest zajęty, ale za to zostawił list, który ochroniarz ma wręczyć wraz z kijem Claudowi, jeśli ten się tu pojawi. Claude odebrał i list i kij, zaś mięśniak znikł za drzwiami. Claude odczytał zawartość papieru: "Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że jestem chwilowo niedysponowany, zaś tobie udało się jednak znaleść u mnie robotę na jakiś czas. Słuchaj, ostatnio na ulicy króluje nowy narkotyk o nazwie SPANK. W miarę tani i dobry, ale ponoć nieźle miesza w umyśle. Ja jednak nie o tym. Jakiś śmieć sprzedaje ten syf moim dziewczynom, przez co te uchylają się od pracy, chcąc tylko dostać kolejne dawki tego świństwa. Handluje on głównie na terenie Doków Portland, więc tam się powinień teraz znajdować. Weź kij, który dał ci mój człowiek, a następnie jedź do doków, znajdź tego dilera od siedmiu boleści i zapoznaj baseball z jego mordą! Potem, w ramach rekompensaty, ukradnij jego samochód, przemaluj go dla pozbycia się dowodów, a następnie zawieź go pod podany adres do garażu w Portland View. Nikt, powtarzam, nikt, nie będzie zadzierał ani ze mną ani z moimi dziewczynami!" Wyglądało to na pierwsze poważne zlecenie. Od podwózki do możliwego morderstwa i kradzieży auta. Ale przynajmniej Claude miał już jakąś poważniejszą broń - kij basebollowy. Nóż przez chwilę wydał mu się już bezużyteczny, ale Speed jednak uznał, że nóż jeszcze mu się przyda, na przykład do cichych zabójstw. Po szybkim rozmyślaniu Claude opuścił zaułek i wrócił do auta. Z tego co napisał Luigi, trzeba było ukraść samochód, a więc i także porzucić Kurumę. Claude nie chcąc marnować tak dobrego pojazdu, wrócił do kryjówki i odstawił Kurumę do garażu. Następnie udał się na ulicę i zaczekał, aż będzie ktoś przejeżdzał. Właśnie podjechała taksówka. Claude początkowo chciał ukraść pojazd, wyrzucając z niego właściciela i tak dojechać do doków, ale widząc taksówkę, zdecydował się jednak pójść po legalnemu. Zatrzymał taxę, wsiadł do niej, a kierowcy zdołał pokazać na migi, że kieruje się do portu. Minęło kilka minut. Taksówka dojechała już na miejsce. Claude zapłacił 9 dolarów i 57 centów, zaczekał, aż kierowca wyda resztę, a następnie opuścił samochód i wszedł głównym wejściem do doków. Przed Speedem rozprzestrzeniał się otwarty teren, a na nim jakiś parking, dużo magazynów, trochę statków i dźwigi, które zdawały się dotykać chmur. I gdzieś tam mógł znajdować się diler do zatłuczenia. Tego jednak długo nie tzreba było szukać. Stał przy jednym z magazynów i rozmawiał z dwoma prostytutkami, którym zapewne chciał opylić towar, a zaraz obok stał zaparkowany czerwony Stallion, samochód typu muscle. Claude, nie dbając o dyskrecję, zaczął biec w stronę grupki osób. Diler zauważył Speeda biegnącego w jego stronę z kijem baseballowym w łapie. I nawet taki jełop jak on nie musiał zgadywać, co Claude zamierzał zrobić. Diler jednak, zamiast uciekać, wyjął nóż, a jego klientki, widząc, co się święci, rozbiegły się. Diler zaczął się zbliżać do Claude'a, ten zaś zwolnił. Diler chciał dźgnąć Speeda, ale Claude miał kij baseballowy dysponujący znacznie większym zasięgiem niż nóż. Claude wyprowadził uderzenie. Trafił w lewe ramię dilera, który z bólu chwycił się za uderzone miejsce, aż mu nóż wypadł. I jego los był już policzony. Następne uderzenie padło w głowę. Diler upadł na ziemię. Kolejny i ostatni cios również poszedł w głowę, zostawiając w niej lekkie wgniecenie. Spod głowy niedoszłego handlarza SPANKIEM wypłynęła krew. Tak jak kazał Luigi, tak Claude zapoznał baseball z głową dilera. Pierwsza część zadania wykonana. Claude wziął nóż, który upuścił diler, a następnie przeszukał ciało swojej ofiary, od której wziął 82 dolary i kluczyki do samochodu. Po grabieży zwłok Claude otworzył zdobytymi kluczykami pojazd dilera i za pomocą tych samych kluczy odpalił samochód. Do ciała dilera zaczęłą się zbiegać grupka osób, zaciekawionych co się stało, a chyba nie zdających sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że gapią się na trupa. Chyba trupa, bo nawet Claude nie był pewien, czy diler przeżył. Speed miał tylko dać mu nauczkę i ukraść samochód, list Luigiego nic nie mówił o zabijaniu. Claude jednak nigdy nie słyszał o ludziach, którzy przeżyli takie obrażenia nie tyle głowy, co mózgu, więc dilera można było uznać za martwego. Tak oto Claude zabił swojego pierwszego człowieka w Liberty. A to był dopiero początek, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. W każdym razie Claude czym prędzej wyjechał z doków i skierował się do Dystryktu Czerwonych Latarnii, gdyż z tego co widział w trakcie wczorajszej jazdy z 8-Ballem, to właśnie tam znajdował się garaż Pay 'n' Spray, czyli garaż firmy zajmującej się przemalowywaniem samochodów i ich naprawianiem. To właśnie w takim garażu Claude mógł przemalować Stalliona i pozbyć się dowodów. Po kilku-minutowej trasie Claude dojechał do garażu i w nim zaparkował. Pracownik zapytał o usługi, jakie udzielić Claudowi, a ten na migi pokazał, że chciałby auto przemalować i zmienić tablicę rejestracyjną. Zabieg trwał tylko 20 minut, w końcu Pay 'n' Spray słynęło nie tylko z pośpiechu, ale i także dokładności. Może właśnie dlatego ich garaże osiągnęły taki sukces. Claude poczekał na zewnątrz, a po skończonym zabiegu już miał sięgać do kieszeni, by zapłacić za usługę, ale pracownik powtrzymał go przed tym i wytłumaczył, że w garażach firmy panuje prawo, że klient za swą pierwszą robótkę w tym garażu lakierniczym nie płaci nic. Zadowolony z tego faktu Claude wsiadł do przemalowanego na niebiesko Stalliona i ruszył pod podany w liście Luigiego adres, by odstawić samochód. Kilka chwil drogi później Claude wjechał do zaułka obok szpitala i zatrzymał się przed jakimiś garażami. Jeden z nich automatycznie się otworzył i Claude wjechał samochodem do środka, a potem wysiadł z auta, zostawiając kij baseballowy w środku jako mały bonus, a następnie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł kilku mafiozów stojących na uboczu. Jeden z nich podszedł do Speeda, pogratulował wykonanania misji, a następnie wręczył Claudowi 400 dolarów w gotówce. Tak właściwie to każde pieniądze za wykonane zadanie nasz bohater będzie otrzymywał w gotówce, bo jeśli ten miałby konto bankowe, to mógłby przez to przypadkowo pomóc policji w ujęciu go. Dlatego dla kolejnego uproszczenia będziemy pomijać formę płatności za misję. Po wszystkim Claude opuścił zaułek i udał się piechotą spowrotem do Klubu Luigiego. Idąc tak, przyszło mu przechodzić przez Chinatown, lokalne skupisko azjatów. Do tej pory tylko przez tę okolicę przejeżdzał, ale teraz, idąc tak z buta, miał okazję bliżej się przyjrzeć dzielnicy. Przykuła go nie tylko architektura budynków, typowa dla azjatów, ale i również grupki osób ubranych w niebieskie kombinezony. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali na pracowników fabrycznych, w końcu w Chinatown znajdowało się trochę fabryk, ale raczej nie. Kilku z tych osobników trzymało kije baseballowe, a u niektórych Claude zdołał dostrzec kiepsko pochowane po kieszeniach pistolety. To była lokalna Triada. Niezbyt niebezpieczna i niezbyt potężna, ale i tak trzeba było na nich uważać. W końcu Claude doszedł do Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarnii, a zaraz potem do Klubu Luigiego. Licząc na to, że Luigi jest już dostępny, Speed wszedł do alejki za klubem i zapukał w drzwi. Luigi faktycznie wyszedł i nawet miał dla Speeda kolejne zlecenie: - "Dobrze że jesteś. Słuchał młody, moi ludzie już do mnie zadzwonili z informacją, że oddałeś samochód. Jak na razie więc idzie ci dobrze, więc dam ci kolejne zadanie. Joey Leone, syn dona naszej Mafii, właśnie dzwonił i zamówił swoją ulubioną dziewczynę, Misty, na małe spotkanie w jego warsztacie. Tak, tą Misty, co niedawno podwoziłeś tutaj. Skończyła już jednak zmianę i właśnie odpoczywa w swoim apartamencie na Wzgórzach Hepburn. Daliśmy jej już cynk, że Joey jej chce i ma oczekiwać na szofera, którym będziesz ty. Weź więc samochód i podjedź pod najbardziej wysunięty na zachód apartamentowiec, a następnie daj znać Misty, że jesteś. Uważaj jednak, Wzgórza Hepburn to teren Diablos, lokalnego gangu ulicznego z Portoryko i wroga Leone przy okazji. Nie wiedzą jednak jeszcze, że służysz mnie, więc to zadanie nie powinno być trudne. Gdy Misty wsiądzie do twojego wozu, odwieź ją do garażu Joeya w Trenton. Pamiętaj, jak już mówiłem, Joey jest synem tutejszego ojca chrzestnego, więc z szacunkiem do niego. I jeszcze jedno - patrz na drogę, a nie na cycki Misty! A teraz ruszaj!". I Luigi zamknął drzwi. Claude zaś, wiedząc, że chyba zaczyna się zbliżać na szczyt łańcucha pokarmowego Leone i to już dzień po ucieczce z konwoju i rozpoczęciu nowego życia, wyszedł z alejki i pobiegł do swojej kryjówki po samochód. Chwilę później jechał już swoją Kurumą po ulicach Portland. I wtedy dopiero uświadomił sobie, że poprzedni właściciel auta, którym właśnie jechał, pewnie właśnie poszukuje swojego wozu. Claude więc pozwolił sobie zajechać jeszcze do garażu lakierniczego, który odwiedził już godzinę temu, by zmienić tablicę rejestracyjną Kurumy. Dwie minuty i 30$ później Claude jechał już "legalną" Kurumą po Wzgórzach Hepburn w poszukiwaniu apartamentowca, w którym powinna czekać Misty. Zgodnie ze słowami Luigiego blok mieszkalny powinień być jak najbardziej wysunięty na zachód. Szybko takowy się znalazł, więc Claude zaparkował pod nim i nie chcąc opuszczać pojazdu, to po prostu zatrąbił licząc, że Misty rozpozna Claude'a. Kilka chwil później z budynku wyszła dobrze znana Speedowi figura, która zaraz znalazła się na tylnym siedzeniu. Krótko potem Claude ruszył w kierunku Trenton. Nie miał problemów ze znalezieniem drogi, bo pierwsze, znał już mniej więcej teren, a po drugie, ostatnio często bywał w Portland View, które okazało się sąsiadować z Trenton. Po drodze Misty go nawet pochwaliła, że jest takim dobrym i zaufanym kierowcą, chociaż Claude właściwie dopiero co rozpoczął pracę dla Mafii. W końcu dojechali do Trenton i szybko Claudowii rzucił się w oczy duży żołty budynek wyglądający na jakiś warsztat. Na budynku była tablica z widocznym napisem - "Joey odpicuje każde cacko". Nawet Misty stwierdziła, że to warsztat Joey'a. Nie było więc wątpliwości, gdzie parkować wózek. Claude stanął przed budynkiem i zaraz i on i Misty wysiedli z auta, a krótko potem weszli przez otwarte drzwi do środka budynku. Rzeczywiście był to warsztat samochodowy - pełno pojazdów, dużo narzędzi walających się wookół i w cholerę smaru na podłodze. Zaraz też przywitał ich jedyny mechanik w budynku, którym był sam Joey Leone. Claude nie mógł trochę uwierzyć, ze syn szefa wpływowej mafii pałał się tak hańbiącą pracą jak naprawianie i przeglądanie samochodów w obskurnym warsztacie, ale najwidoczniej takie miał zamiłowania chłopak. Joey przywitał Misty, która zapytała go, czy "może pobawić się znowu jego śrubokrętem", na co Joey odparł, że za chwilę mogą zacząć, po czym Joey spojrzał na Claude'a. Joey przemówił: - "Ty musisz być ten Claude, o którym wspominał mi kilka godzin temu Luigi. Z tego co słyszałem, jesteś niemy, ale myślę, że to nie powinno przeszkodzić nam w relacjach biznesowych. Mam parę spraw do załatwienia i myślę, że ty pomożesz mi w ich rozwiązaniu. Wpadnij do mnie później po więcej pracy. Masz tu 100$ na zachętę. Trzym się!" Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, Joey wręczył Claudowi 100 zielonych. Speed podziękował skinięciem głowy, po czym wyszedł z budynku, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spojrzał do góry. Zrobiło się trochę szaro. Claude zastanawiając się, czy wrócić do Luigiego po więcej zleceń, udał się na krótki spacer po okolicy. Ledwo przeszedł przez drogę, a już zaczepił go jakiś wąsaty jegomość w płaszczu i kapeluszu. Nieznajomy zaczął mówić: - "Hej, jestem Marty Chonks, a ty mi wyglądasz na gościa, który może mi pomóc. Spokojnie, nie jestem żadnym dziwakiem, tylko człowiekiem potrzebującym mało legalnej pomocy. Widziałem, co zrobiłeś temu dilerowi w Dokach Portland, byłem tam, więc wiem, do czego jesteś mniej więcej zdolny. Trochę małomówny, co? Nie szkodzi, moje zlecenia nie będą wymagać charyzmy. Słuchaj, jestem właścicielem firmy "Delikatesy pod psem". Produkujemy karmę dla zwierząt. Moja jedyna fabryka znajduje się tuż za tym murem. Biznes jednak nie idzie ostatnio jakoś gładko. Ale bez nerwów, nie zamierzam cię zatrudniać na taśmę, o nie. Chcę, byś był moim szoferem. Będziesz podwoził dla mnie osoby, które uprzykrzają mi życie, ja się ich pozbęde, a ty zarobisz trochę kasy. Myślę, że to uczciwe. Jeśli więc jesteś zainteresowany, to wpadnij jutro o 10:00, jasne? To do jutra!" Mówiąc to, Marty oddalił się od Claude'a i wkrótce zniknął za zakrętem. Wyglądało na to, że Speedowi właśnie wpadł kolejny pracodawca, u którego można by było coś zarobić. Na razie jednak Claude postanowił pozwiedzać trochę miasto. Wrócił do Kurumy i już chwilę później jeżdził po ulicach Portland, starając się zapamiętać układ ulic i położenie co ciekawszych obiektów. Claude miał nawet dobrą pamięć, więc jeśli jeszcze trochę zapozna się z miejską dżunglą, to nie będzie nawet potrzebował mapy, o której tak marzył zeszłej nocy. Minęło 20 minut. Claude zdążył już zwiedzić wszystkie dzielnice i nawet dopasować konkretny gang do danej okolicy. W Saint Mark's i DCŚ (Czyli Dystrykcie Czerwonych Świateł) panowała Mafia Leone, na Wzgórzach Hepburn panoszyli się Diablos, a Chinatown i po części Callahan Point było terenem Triady. Claude wiedział więc już, jakich miejsc unikać, jeśli zdarzy mu się zadrzeć z którąś z wyżej wymienionych grup. Po tej małej turystyce Claude postanowił udać się znowu do Luigiego po więcej zleceń. Zajechał pod klub i wszedł do zaułka. Zapukał w drzwi, zza których wyszedł Luigi, który wydawał się być wkurzony. Luigi przemówił: - Dobrze, żeś kurwa jest, znowu cię potrzebuję. Moi ludzie donieśli, że jakaś szumowina z Diablos jeżdzi po MOIM terenie i bawi się w alfonsa, a to oznacza mniej zysków dla mnie i dla Rodziny. Chcę, żebyś go sprzątnął. W tym celu zaraz zadzwonię do lokalnego Ammunation, by zostawili ci pistolet na tyłach sklepu. Idź po tę spluwę i rozpraw się z tą mendą! Co do pieniędzy z ostatniego zlecenia Joey powinień ci coś dać, ale nie mam teraz humoru na rozmawnianie o nagrodach za misję. Po prostu idź i załatw tego pajaca! Przekaz był zrozumiały, Claude miał puknąć alfonsa z Diablos, i to z użyciem broni palnej. Sprawy szybko zrobiły się gorące. Ale hej, jak zadanie to zadanie. Claude opuścił zaułek i wrócił do Kurumy. Na swoje szczęście dzięki wcześniejszemu zwiadowi okolicy Speed wiedział, gdzie znajduje się Ammunation, dokładniej to na granicy Saint Mark's i Chinatown. Samo Ammunation było już Claudowi dobrze znane, były to sklepy z bronią rozsiane po całym USA, w których za odpowiednią cenę i z odpowiednią licencją można było kupić gnata każdych rozmiarów. Claude zresztą sam kupował w nich broń w czasie swojej 9-letniej podróży z Cataliną. Po udaniu się na miesjce Speed opuścił pojazd i już chwilę później znalazł się w zaułku za budynkiem. Znajdowała się tam prowizoryczna strzelnica wraz z metalowym stołem, a oprócz tego stał tam także mafioz z Leone. Dopiero też po chwili Claude zauważył leżący na stole pistolet, który miał według instrukcji Luigiego podnieść. Mafioz znajdujący się w zaułku zdradził nieco więcej szczegółów odnośnie zlecenia. Alfons miał ochroniarza z Diablos, obaj poruszali się czarnym Stallionem ozdobionym w naklejki imitujące ogień (Taki samochód był pojazdem rozpoznawczym Diablos, każdy gang w mieście taki miał), a oprócz tego po skasowaniu alfonsa Claude miał udać się spowrotem na tyły Ammunation, by odebrać nagrodę. Zaraz potym Speed podszedł do stołu i spojrzał na pistolet. Był to słynny Colt1911, pistolet produkowany już od prawie 100 lat, ale w dalszym ciągu używany w wielu zakątkach świata, przyczym w Liberty City był on rozprowadzany w wersji z powiększonym magazynkiem do 12 naboi. Cztery zapasowe magazynki zresztą znajdowały się zaraz obok pistoletu. Claude wziął pistolet i wszystkie magazynki, a zaraz potem był już spowrotem w Kurumie. Nadszedł teraz czas na poszukiwanie alfonsa. Kilka minut poszukiwań później Claude zdołał wypatrzeć jeżdzący po DCŚ czarno-ognisty Stallion, o którym mówił mafioz. Teraz trzeba było zrobić to raz a dobrze. Claude wyprzedził Stalliona i zajechał mu drogę tak, że oba pojazdy stały do siebie przodem. Cluade wysiadł z Kurumy i dyskretnie sięgnął po pistolet. Zdążył zobaczyć, że kierowcą Stalliona jest jakiś gangster z Diablos ubrany w czarną bluzę i czerwoną bandanę, zaś pasażerem był facet w fioletowym garniturze, zapewne sam alfons. Nie wyglądali na zadowolonych z powodu nagłego zajechania im drogi, ale jednocześnie nie zdawali się być świadomi tego, co zaraz nadejdzie. Kierowca Stalliona wysiadł z pojazdu i krzyknął "Patrz, jak jeżdzisz muchacho!", zanim Claude szybko wyjął pistolet i strzelił w Diablosa. Pomimo niewielkiej odległości Claude jakoś chybił, przez co stracił element zaskoczenia. Diablos wyjął pistolet maszynowy Uzi, a alfons również wysiadł z pojazdu uzbrojony w strzelbę. Speed zdążył kucnąć, by uniknąć morderczego ostrzału ze strony alfonsa i jego strażnika. Sam Claude zresztą zaczął oddawać strzały. Ludzie naokoło, słysząc strzały, zaczęli uciekać i się kryć, a samochody prędko odjeżdzać. Tak zaczęła się strzelanina, w której obie strony używały drzwi od swoich samochodów jako osłon. Wreszcie Claudowi udało się trafić Diablosa, i to podwójnie. Pierwszy strzał trafił w lewe ramię, a drugi w tors. Diablo upadł na bruk, mimo że nadal żywy, to jednak na jakiś czas wyłączony z walki. Alfons właśnie wychylił się zza osłony, by oddać strzał, ale Claude był szybszy i strzelił alfonsowi prosto między oczy. Cluade podszedł jeszcze do rannego Diablosa i dobił go, również strzelając mu w głowę. To było niezłe doświadczenie. Jeszcze chyba nigdy Claude nie uczestniczył w takiej strzelaninie. Speed pozwolił sobie jeszcze przeszukać zabitych. Od Diablosa wziął Uzi i trochę zapasowych magazynków, a od alfonsa strzelbę i też trochę amunicji do niej. Chciał im jeszcze zabrać kasę, ale słysząc zbliżające się syreny policyjne, Claude jednak postanowił zwiewać. Wsiadł do swojej lekko ostrzelanej Kurumy i odjechał. Po krótkiej drodze Claude dojechał spowrotem do Ammunation. Zanim jednak jeszcze poszedł dalej, sprawdził broń, jaką zdobył od alfonsa i jego ochroniarza. Uzi, a właściwie jego jednoręczna wersja Micro-Uzi, był pistoletem maszynowym z 25-nabojowym magazynkiem, który perfekcyjnie się nadawał do do Drive-By, czyli sztuki strzelania z samochodu, zaś strzelba Remington, zdolna wystrzelić 8 razy przed przeładowaniem, bardzo dobrze się sprawdzała na małych odległościach i w pomieszczeniach. Claude miał więc już jakąś podstawową broń palną, która z pewnością przyda mu się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Claude wysiadł z Kurumy i udał się na tyły Ammunation, by odebrać nagrodę. Spotkał tam ponownie tego samego mafioza, który właśnie kończył rozmowę przez telefon. Mafioz powiedział Speedowi, że otrzymał teraz potwierdzenie zabójstwa alfonsa przez Claude'a, więc ten może liczyć na nagrodę. A nagrodą było 400$, licencja na kupowanie w Ammunation oraz specjalny pager, dzięki któremu ludzie, którzy sami takowy posiadali i znali numer pagera Claude'a, mogli mu wysyłać proste wiadomości. Coś takiego dla niemego Claude'a z pewnością było bardzo wielką wygodą. Po odebraniu nagrody Claude wrócił do auta i zaczął jechać w stronę kryjówki. Po co? A żeby broń odstawić. A właściwie to tylko strzelbę, bo po pierwsze ciągłe trzymanie jej byłoby niewgodne, a po drugie bardzo zwracałby na siebie uwagę. To właśnie dlatego porzucił wtedy baseball w samochodzie dilera, choć wtedy nie pomyślał, że mógłby go zwyczajnie zawieść i zostawić w kryjówce, by użyć później. Claude planował w swojej norze urządzić swoistą zbrojownię, w której by kolekcjonował zdobyte bronie i zabierał je ze sobą, gdyby nadarzyła się jakaś grubsza akcja. No właśnie, wypadałoby odzyskać ten baseball. Claude właśnie przejeżdzał przez Chinatown, które przecież było terenem Triady, a której to niektórzy członkowie chodzili sobie po ulicy z takim kijem właśnie. Speed niewiele myśląc, lekko potrącił jakiegoś Triadowca tak, że chwilowo go ogłuszył, po czym Claude wyskoczył z Kurumy, zabrał szybko baseball od Chińczyka i znów był spowrotem w pojeździe, a już chwilę później opuścił Chinatown. Zaraz potem Claude był już w kryjówce, gdzie schował do szafki strzelbę i baseball, a sam schował do kieszeni pistolet, uzi i trochę amunicji, bo akurat tę broń dało się łatwo schować do kieszeni. Gdy Speed wyszedł z kryjówki, spojrzał na swoją Kurumę. Drzwi od strony kierowcy zostały niedawno użyte jako osłona w strzelaninie, toteż szyba była wybita, a na samych drzwiach znajdowały się jeszcze świeże dziury po kulach. Trzeba było auto lekko podreperować, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Claude zajechał więc do pobliskiego Pay 'n' Spray, gdzie za opłatą 80 dolarów wymieniono mu drzwi wraz z szybą. Po tym Claude odstawił naprawioną Kurumę do garażu w swojej melinie, a sam udał się na ulicę, by komuś pojazd ukraść, bo już nawet na piechotę iść mu się nie chciało. Przejeżdzał akurat jakiś minivan, Claude zaś stanął na środku drogi, zatrzymując pojazd. Chwilę później znalazł się przy drzwiach minivana i wyrzucił kierowcę, po czym Speed usiadł za kierownicą i zamknął drzwi. Były właściciel minivana mógł jedynie patrzeć, jak Claude odjeżdza w siną dal. Speed postanowił zajechać do Joey'a i sprawdzić, czy ten ma dla niego już jakieś zlecenia. Claude zaparkował przed przed znanym już sobie garażem, po czym wysiadł z pojazdu i wszedł przez otwarte drzwi do warsztatu. Joey grzebał coś przy wyjętym z jakiegoś auta silniku, a Misty, która nadal tu była, chodziła wkoło znudzona. Joey zauważył Claude'a, przerwał więc pracę i zaczął mówić: - "Hej, myślałem, że wpadniesz później. Ale mniejsza z tym, jak jesteś taki chętny do pracy, to znajdzie się dla ciebie teraz zlecenie. Bracia Forelli mają u mnie dług, którego nie chcą zwrócić. Chcę im więc przemówić do rozsądku. Jeden z braci, Mike, udał się właśnie do należącej do Forellich restauracji 'Marko's Bistro', by zjeść obiad. Zapewne udał się tam samochodem, więc twoim zadaniem jest pojechać tam i ukraść mu samochód, a następnie zamontować w nim bombę w warsztacie 8-Balla w Harwood. Potem odstaw ten samochód spowrotem pod restauracją i oczekuj fajerwerków. Tylko się pośpiesz, Mike nie będzie jeść wiecznie!" Claude po wysłuchaniu treści misji wyszedł z garażu i usiadł w minivanie. Chwilę później zaś był już w drodze do restauracji, bo dzięki wcześniejszej przejażdzce po Portland wiedział, gdzie ona jest. Po drodze zastanawiał się nad treścią zadania. Miał właśnie uderzyć w słynnych Forellich. Przepraszam, kiedyś słynnych, bo teraz byli cieniami swej dawnej potęgi. Bo kto niby choć trochę zaznajomiony z kryminalnym światkiem Stanów Zjednoczonych nie słyszał o Mafii Forellich? Mafia zaczęła jako gang łobuzów w 1969, by na przestrzeni kilkunastu lat stać się jedną z największych organizacji kryminalnych w USA. Mafia była zarządzana przez pięciu braci - Sonniego, Franco, Marko, Giorgio i wspomnianego już Mike'a. Wiodło im się wspaniale, aż nastał 86'ty. Wtedy rozpoczął się początek końca potęgi Forellich. W tymże roku w strzelaninie w Vice City zginął Sonny, w 92'im roku Marco został zamordowany we własnej restauracji przez nieznanego zabójcę, a w 98'mym roku wybuch, który zniszczył Fort Staunton, zabił także Franco. Zostali więc tylko Mike i Giorgio, a mafia, która kiedyś była kryminalną potegą, teraz była jedynie kawałkiem tego, co kiedyś. A teraz Claude miał zabić jednego z braci i współszefów tej wielkiej niegdyś mafii. Claude nie wiedział, czy to zadanie dla niego, w końcu Mafia Forellich jeszcze kilka lat temu miała duży status w półświadku przestępczym, a Claude był jeszcze niewiele znaczącym bandytą. Speed jednak uznał, że to nie status się liczy, a umiejętności i ambicje, które on posiada, zaś Forelli nie są już grubymi rybami, więc nie trzeba się ich bać. W końcu Claude dojechał do 'Marco's Bistro'. Tak się złożyło, że przed restauracją stał tylko jeden samochód - zielone Idaho, prosty 2-drzwiowy sedan. Musiał on należeć do Mike'a, skoro to był jedyny samochód przed restauracją. Claude wybił szybę od strony kierowcy i otworzył auto od środka. Na szczęście żaden alarm się nie uruchomił. Speed pomieszał jeszcze trochę w kabelkach pod kierownicą i samochód był już zapalony. Chwilę później, z pośpiechem, Claude udał się do Harwood, by tam w garażu swojego czarnego znajomego zainstalować bombę w samochodzie. Po drodze Claude starał się unikać kolizji z innymi samochodami, by później, jak już odstawi Idaho przed restauracją, Mike nie nabrał podejrzeń, widząc rysy i wgniecenia na swoim aucie. W końcu Claude dojechał do Harwood i prędko wypatrzył tablicę informującą o znajdującym się zaraz obok warsztacie 8-Balla. Claude zjechał więc na boczną drogę, a zaraz potem do warsztatu. Spotkał tam 8-Balla i jakiegoś gościa, który wyglądał na jego pracownika. 8-Ball przywitał się z dobrym znajomym, po czym oświadczył, że Joey dzwonił już do niego w sprawie montażu bomby i zapłatę za jej instalację, którą zamierza ponieść sam Joey. W krótkim czasie więc 8-Ball i jego pomocnik zabrali się do instalowania bomby w silniku Idaho. A właściwie sam pracownik, 8-Ball nia miał rąk w wystarczająco dobrej kondycji, by bawić się ładunkami wybuchowymi, ale za to doglądał, co robi jego pomocnik i ewentualnie podpowiadał, co ten robi źle. Po około 40 sekundach bomba była już gotowa do wybuchu. 8-Ball zdradził jeszcze Speedowi dwie rzeczy - po pierwsze, bomba wybuchnie wraz z uruchomieniem silnika, a po drugie, 8-Ball ma podobny warsztat na Wyspie Staunton, przy czym obydwa garaże będą serwować usługi Claudowi za darmo, jako przyjacielowi właściciela garaży. Po tym miłym akcencie Claude wyjechał z garażu i zaczął wracać do restauracji, by odstawić samochód. Kilka ulic później Claude był już spowrotem pod Marco's Bistro. Zaparkował Idaho tam gdzie stało, a następnie zgasił silnik. Chwilę później czekał już przyczajony za okolicznym murkiem. Minęło 6 minut, nim w końcu z restauracji wyszedł przysłowiowy potulny grubasek w żółtym swetrze i kapeluszu, Mike Forelli we własnej osobie. Mike na szczęście jakoś nie zauważył zbitej szyby w jego aucie, być może dlatego, że w czasie obiadu pozwolił wypić sobie trochę kieliszków dobrego włoskiego wina. Mike wsiadł do samochodu i go odpalił. Claude skrył się lepiej za murem i zatkał uszy. Idaho zaraz potem zamiast ruszyć, wybuchło. Części samochodowe walały się dookoła, auto płonęło, w jego środku znajdowały się zgrillowane zwłoki Forelliego, a okoliczni przechodnie z krzykiem zaczęli uciekać. Zadanie wykonane, teraz tylko wrócić do Joeya po nagrodę. Claude zdecydował się zostawić minivana na miejscu zbrodni, a samemu pójść na piechotę do garażu Joey'a, bo nie było jakoś specjalnie daleko. Claude pozwolił sobie jeszcze spojrzeć za ramię, by ostatni raz zobaczyć zniszczony samochód. Wtedy też spostrzegł tablicę ze sloganem restauracji, w której przed chwilą stołował się Mike, a slogan brzmiał: "Jedz, dopóki nie eksplodujesz!" Piękna ironia, przyznać trzeba. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Claude ruszył do garażu swojego zleceniodawcy. W końcu doszedł na miejsce. W środku Joey oglądał na domontowanym pod sufitem telewizorze wiadomości, w których aktualnie mówiono o śmierci Mike'a. Zadowolony z wykonanej przez Speeda roboty Joey wręczył Claudowi 1000$. Teraz więc Claude miał już w kieszeni ponad 2000 zielonych! Po odebraniu nagrody Claude wyszedł z garażu i złapał taksówkę, która go podwiozła do kryjówki za parę dolarów. Do kryjówki dlatego, że Speed czuł się już nieco zmęczony tym ganianiem po mieście i wykonywaniem prostych misji dla mafiozów. Nadszedł czas na odpoczynek. Claude wszedł do meliny, usiadł na łóżku i zaczął oglądać telewizję. Zeszło tak kilka godzin, była już 19:00. Nagle pager, który Claude niedawno otrzymał, zaczął dzwonić. Speed wyłączył więc telewizor i poszedł sprawdzić, kto dzwoni. Na pager została wysłana wiadomość - "Tu Luigi. Mam do ciebie już ostatnią sprawę, udaj się do mojego klubu". Wyglądało na to, że Luigi miał "adres" pagera Claude'a, zatem ten mógł do niego wysyłać wiadomości. No, ale trzeba było sprawdzić, o co chodzi Luigiemu. Claude wyszedł z kryjówki, wsiadł do Kurumy i już chwilę później był przy tylnych drzwiach do klubu. Speed zapukał do drzwi, zza których po chwili wyszedł Luigi. Wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego. Luigi zaczął mówić: - "Dobrze, że się zgłosiłeś. Policja urządza dziś wieczorem specjalny bal w starym budynku szkoły obok Mostu Callahan. Tak się złożyło, że obiecałem im zapewnić parę moich dziewczyn dla większej zabawy, ale w tym szale pracy zupełnie o tym zapomniałem! Właśnie dlatego się do ciebie zgłosiłem. Weź samochód i zacznij szukać po Portland moich pracownic, poznasz je po niebieskich opaskach na rękach. Potem weź je do auta i podwieź na bal. Muszą być minimum 4, ale możesz spróbować dostarczyć więcej. Bal zaczyna się za godzinę, więc masz jeszcze trochę czasu. No, zmykaj już!" Claude opuścił zaułek i wsiadł do Kurumy. Miał w godzinę podwieść do budynku szkoły przynajmniej 4 dziewczyny, nic trudnego. Claude zaczął jeździć po wyspie w poszukiwaniu dziewczyn Luigiego, a po zebraniu trzech z nich odwoził je do budynku szkoły. Trzy, bo tylko tylu pasażerów mieściła Kuruma. Same prostytutki wsiadały do jego samochodu bez żadnego problemu, zapewne myśląc, że to kolejny klient, dopiero jednak po dojechaniu do szkoły wiedziały już, na co się pisują. Speed łącznie zabrał na miejsce 8 dziewczyn, bo tylko tyle udało mu się znaleść. Serio, te niebieskie opaski wcale nie były takie widoczne. Do balu zostało już tylko pół godziny, ale po dostarczeniu ósmej dziewczyny Claude dostrzegł stojącego przy szkole Luigiego we własnej osobie wraz z paroma innymi mafiozami. Wtedy też Speed sobie przypomniał, że jego pracodawcy chodziło o dostarczenie MINIMUM czterech dziewczyn. Claude wyrobił więc 200% normy, więc może już zakończyć robotę i nawet liczyć na podwyżkę. Speed wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do Luigiego. Ten stwierdził, że Claude dobrze się spisał i w ogóle, więc zamiast 200$, jakie Luigi chciał dać za wykonane zadanie, Speed otrzyma 400$ + darmowe usługi w Klubie Luigiego do końca życia. Piękna nagroda, prościej ujmując. Jednocześnie Luigi stwierdził, że nie będzie już więcej potrzebować Claude'a, więc ten nie musi już dla niego pracować. Po wszystkim Claude odjechał spowrotem do kryjówki. Speed pooglądał jeszcze sobie trochę telewizor, nim w końcu zmęczony położył się spać o wpół do 23:00, zastanawiając się, co przyszykuje dla niego los następnego dnia. Robi się gorąco Claude obudził się o 7:00. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz zaraz chciał wskoczyć do samochodu i pojechać do Luigiego, ale wtem przypomniał sobie, że Luigi już go nie potrzebuje. Trzeba było zatem odwiedzić Joey'a. Claude wsiadł więc do Kurumy i po kilkuminutowej drodze był już w garażu. Speed wszedł do środka i zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami zastał tam Joey'a. Gość musiał mieć krzepę i chęci, żeby pracować już tak wcześnie. Joey po zobaczeniu Claude'a rozpoczął rozmowę: - "Cześć stary, fajnie że wpadłeś tak wcześnie, bo mam dla ciebie kolejne zlecenie. W Chinatown w alejce przy ulicy Czerwonej 59 ma swoją budkę niejaki Okrągły Lee Chong. Handluje on w niej typowym chińskim żarciem i SPANKIEM. Z tego co słyszałem, zbija on na tym niezły hajs. Tak więc sobie myślę, że pora zakończyć jego biznes. Tym bardziej, że towar uzyskuje on od tego słynnego kartelu z Kolumbii... Kolorado... No, w każdym razie od kartelu. Tego samego kartelu, z którym nasza mafia prowadzi wojnę. Chcę więc, żebyś puknął tego tłuściocha! Uważaj jednak, Chinatown to teren Triady, uważaj więc na siebie." Po wysłuchaniu Joey'a Claude opuścił warsztat i wsiadł do samochodu. Najpierw Diablos, teraz Triada. Claude zaczynał wyrabiać sobie wrogów na mieście. Ale hej, Joey twierdzi, że Chong towar dostawał od kartelu. Bardzo możliwe, że od tego samego kartelu, którym przewodzi teraz Catalina. Można więc powiedzieć, że zamach na żółtasa będzie pierwszym liznięciem zemsty, którą teraz tak pożądał Claude. Speed zajechał więc do Chinatown i po szybkich oględzinach znalazł ulicę Czerwoną 59 wraz z alejką. Aleja jednak była odgrodzona barierkami tak, że samochód nie mógł przez nie przejechać, trzeba było się pofatygować z buta. Claude zaparkował Kurumę i wysiadł z niej, a chwilę później krążył już po aleji, szukając podejrzanej budki z jedzeniem. Szedł tak, wysłuchując odbywających się dookoła rozmów po chińsku i wietnamsku, aż w końcu wypatrzył budkę z jedzeniem. Budka należała do firmy "Punk Noodles", a sprzedawcą był gruby żółtek. Zgadzałoby się to z przydomkiem Lee Chonga - Okrągły. Cluade popatrzał jeszcze na to, czym handluje sprzedawca. Klienci kupowali od niego ryż i makaron, aż w końcu jedna z transakcji zakończyła się tym, że Chińczyk za ladą wręczył kupującemu worek z tajemniczym białym proszkiem, który nie mogł być zmielonym ryżem. Claude miał już 100% pewność, że to jest ten człowiek, którego szukał. Podszedł on do budki i nie dając nawet szansy Chongowi zapytać się, w czym pomóc, Claude sprzedał Chińczykowi kulkę prosto w twarz. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć i biec we wszystkich kierunkach. Claude chciał wykorzystać zamieszanie i zwiać, ale wcześniej nie zauważył paru Triadowców pilnujących Chonga, którzy może nie obronili swojego celu, ale dalej mieli szansę się przynajmniej zemscić. Jeden z nich, uzbrojony w baseballa, podsunął nogę Claudowi, przez co ten się wywalił. Claude obrócił się na plecy by w porę zobaczyć, że Triadowiec, który go przewrócił, szykuje się do ciosu. Claude wyturlał się na bok, unikając uderzenia, po czym śmiertelnie postrzelił Triadowca 3-krotnie z pistoletu. Speed leżąc tak jeszcze na ziemi spostrzegł dwóch innych agresorów, tym razem uzbrojonych w pistolety. Claude zdążył wystrzelić jeden raz w kierunku Triadowca po jego lewej, nim szybko wstał i skoczył za okoliczny kosz na śmieci. Zaczęła się wymiana ognia. Claude'owi kulącemu się tak za tym niewielkim koszem udało się postrzelić atakujących go Triadowców, samemu nie dostając ani kulki. Nie zabił on Chińczyków do końca, ale zranił ich na tyle, by ci nie rzucili się za nim w pogoń. Właśnie, pogoń, bo Claude nie chciał już spędzać w tej alejce ani chwili dłużej, miał tylko zabić handlarza SPANKIEM, teraz chciał tylko bezpiecznie się dostać spowrotem do Joey'a i odebrać nagrodę. Speed nie oglądając się za siebie, wyrwał się zza osłony i zaczął biec do wyjścia z aleji. Krótko potem był już w samochodzie, którym ruszył z piskiem opon ku granicy Chinatown. Po kilku minutach drogi Claude był już spowrotem u Joey'a. Speed upewnił się jeszcze, czy jakiś żółtek go nie śledzi, nim wszedł do garażu. Joey powiedział, że jeden z informatorów doniósł mu o zabójstwie Okrągłego, więc Claude może liczyć na nagrodę w wysokości 1000$. Po otrzymaniu pieniędzy Claude wyszedł z warsztatu i wrócił do Kurumy. Do Martiego i po jego dziwne zlecenia zgłosić się miał dopiero za dwie godziny, więc Claude miał jeszcze trochę czasu dla siebie. Postanowił więc jeszcze dokładniej zapoznać się z miastem i przy okazji wpaść może do jakiegoś baru, by dobrze odpocząć przed kolejną misją. Jeżdząc tak po mieście, zdecydował się zatankować na stacji benzynowej w Harwood, a następnie zajechał do Callahan Point, gdzie wcześniej spostrzegł dobrze wyglądającą knajpkę, w której stołowali się głównie kierowcy ciężarówek. Po dotarciu na miejsce i zaparkowaniu samochodu Claude wszedł do środka restauracji i zjadł dobry posiłek, przy okazji patrząc, jak jacyś brodacze na środku knajpki się pobili po uprzednim wychlaniu kilku kufli piwa. Obydwie usługi, czyli zatankowanie i jedzenie kosztowały Speeda łącznie niecałe 40$, ale jako, iż miał już prawie 3 tysiaki w kieszeni, to raczej się nie przejmował kosztami. Po posiłku zajechał jeszcze do jakiegoś pomniejszego sklepu na granicy Chinatown i Saint's Mark, by kupić paczkę papierosów za dolara, następnie zaś chciał się udać do Ammunation i kupić dodatkowe magazynki do pistoletu, jednak coś go powstrzymało. Tym czymś była strzelanina pomiędzy mafiozami Leone a Triadowcami. W końcu kontrolowane przez nich tereny leżały zaraz obok siebie, nic więc dziwnego, że mogło dość tamtędy do wymiany ognia. Claude dyskretnie się schował za swoją Kurumą i obserwował starcie pomiędzy obydwiema grupami. W końcu jak i Mafia jak i Triada rozbiegły się na dźwięk syren policyjnych, zostawiając przy okazji kilkunastu rannych i zabitych na środku ulicy. Claude zaś postanowił zaryzykować i pobawić się w hienę cmentarną. Podbiegł on do nieżywego Triadowca i wyjął z jego kieszeni kilka magazynków do colta, a następnie szybko wrócił do Kurumy i odjechał. Speed poszwędał się jeszcze trochę po Portland, nim postanowił się udać w końcu do Martiego. Claude nie wiedział jednak, która jest godzina, bo nie miał przenośnego zegarka. W drodze więc do Trenton Claude wpadł jeszcze do zegarmistrza i kupił se u niego przeciętny zegarek za 50 dolców. Z zegarka wynikało, że jest już 9:52, więc faktycznie wypadałoby by się wybrać do pana Chonksa. Po kilku minutach drogi Claude wreszcie znalazł się pod murami "Delikatesów pod psem". Po wyjściu z auta zaczął rozglądać się dookoła i szukać Martiego, ale okazało się, że to Marty znalazł Speeda pierwszy. Claude poczuł w pewnym momencie, jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Prędko się obrócił, by ku swej lekkiej uldze nie zobaczyć żadnego Chińczyka w niebieskim kombinezonie czy gliniarni, ale samego Martiego. Marty wyglądał na zadowolonego z faktu, że udało mu się podejść Claude'a: - "He he he, nie spodziewałeś się mnie, co? Wiedziałem, że jednak pójdziesz ze mną na współpracę. Jakby co, nie musisz mnie szukać. Wystarczy, że podejdziesz do budki telefonicznej pod moim zakładem i wklepiesz 555 456 372, bo to jest właśnie mój numer. Następnie zapukaj o budkę tak z 3 razy, żebym wiedział, że to ty. Tylko przychodź w godzinach od ósmej do szesnastej, bo właśnie wtedy jestem w biurze. Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętasz. A teraz do rzeczy. Mam konto w lokalnym banku, którego właściciel cały czas podnosi moje odsetki tak, żeby mógł uciąć dla siebie odpowiednio duży kawałek. Chciałbym więc przedyskutować z nim jego nieczyste metody. Najlepiej w moim biurze, bez świadków, za to z moim nożem w kieszeni. Jako, że tu jesteś, to zaraz zadzwonię, żeby wyszedł przed swój bank, wtedy ty podjedziesz po niego i przywieziesz go tu. Ja zrobię co trzeba, a ty pozbędziesz się pojazdu. Proste jak linijka i jasne jak słońce. Bank znajduje się niedaleko stąd, dokładniej w Chinatown na ulicy Długiej 16, zaś twoim samochodem ma być Perennial, który znajduje się na terenie mojej fabryki. Chodź za mną." Po tych słowach Marty podszedł do bramy oddzielającej jego zakład od ulicy i otworzył boczną bramkę dla ludzi, po czym zaprosił Claude'a na teren fabryki. Tam wskazał mu zaparkowany pośrodku placu zielony Perennial, 4-drzwiowy pojazd rodzinny, którym miał pojechać po bankiera. Claude wsiadł więc do Perenniala i zgodnie ze wskazówkami Martiego po krótkiej drodze podjechał pod bank. Bankier właśnie wychodził. Claude zaczekał, aż bankier wsiądzie do auta. Marty musiał powiedzieć gościowi przez telefon mnóstwo szczegółów odnośnie podwózki do jego fabryki, skoro ten wszedł do Perenniala bez żadnego pytania się, co i jak. Chonks powiedział chyba nawet za dużo, gdyż bankier uznał Claude'a za "Wspólnego przyjaciela pana Chonksa". Grunt jednak, że ten bankowy oszust wsiadł do samochodu Speeda. Claude zajechał już kilka chwil później do fabryki Martiego, gdzie po stanięciu na placu bankier wysiadł z auta i przywitał się z czekającym na niego właścicielem zakładu. Po chwili takiego gawędzenia obaj weszli do fabryki. Kilka minut później wyszedł z niej już tylko Marty, cały we krwi i z nożem w łapie. Marty gadał coś, że "pokazał temu cwaniakowi, gdzie jego miejsce' i że 'chyba psy w tym mieście spożyją nieco bardziej wartościową karmę z dodatkiem świeżego mięsa', nim Chonks się w końcu uspokoił i kazał Claudowi pozbyć się Perenniala, najlepiej w zgniatarce samochodowej w Harwood. Nim Speed odjechał, Marty wręczył mu jeszcze 100$ za wykonaną robotę, mówiąc mu, żeby zgłosił się za kilka godzin po więcej. Kilkanaście minut później Claude był już w Harwood z zamiarem zezłomowania pojazdu, a co za tym idzie, pozbycia się sporej części dowodów zabójstwa. Speed wjechał na teren lokalnego złomowiska i podprowadził samochód pod dźwig. Następnie wysiadł z auta i podszedł do stojącego w rogu właściciela zgniatarki, któremu na migi pokazał, że chce zezłomować Perenniala, którym tu przyjechał. Właściciel na szybko obejrzał stan pojazdu, po czym dał Claudowi 25 dolarów za podprowadzenie samochodu i kazał operatorowi dźwigu podnieść Perenniala i zezłomować go w zgniatarce. Chwilę później, gdy auto było już w środku zgniatarki, klapa zgniatarki się zamknęła, a po kilku sekundach ze środka maszyny zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy miażdzonego metalu. Operacja pozbycia się samochodu z dowodami zakończona sukcesem. Claude opuścił teren złomowiska i znalazł się na drodze. Tam zatrzymał taksówkę, która za parę dolców podwiozła go spowrotem do Trenton. Tym razem Claude zdecydował się wpaść do Joey'a. Wszedł do znajomego już sobie żółtego budynku, gdzie oczywiście zastał Joey'a wraz z kolejną misją dla Speeda: - "Hej ziomuś, fajnie że wpadłeś, bo akurat twoja wizyta strzeliła się idealnie z cotygodniowym konwojem bankowym. Możesz o tym nie wiedzieć, ale co tydzień z banku w Chinatown wyjeżdza furgon pancerny wypełniony forsą, którą następnie się wiezie do rządowego depozytu. Już od miesięcy marzyłem o przejęciu jednego takiego transportu i zdobyciu znajdujących się w nich dóbr, jednak wszyscy moi ludzie nie okazali się być wystarczająco dobrzi w przejmowaniu ruchomego celu. Mam nadzieję, że z tobą będzie inaczej. Bank, o którym mowa, znajduje się na ulicy Długiej 16, a ładowanie furgonu odbywa się mniej więcej o tej godzinie. Gdy już jakoś uda ci się zasiąść za kierownicą konwoju, odwieź go do garażu nr. 2 w magazynie nr. 4 w Dokach Portland. Tam moi ludzie rozbiorą furgon i odetną ci ładny kawałek. Idź już, konwój wyruszy lada moment!" Po wysłuchaniu treści zlecenia Claude prędko opuścił warsztat i zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś pojazdem, by szybko się dostać do Chinatown. Akurat przejeżdzał Linneruner, ciężarówka przystosowana do transportu ciężkich przyczep, choć w tym akurat wypadku ciężarówka nie ciągnęła za sobą niczego. Claude wykorzystał to, że tir się zatrzymał na światłach i podbiegł do drzwi, wyciągnął kierowcę, ogłuszając go przy tym kopniakiem w twarz i sam zasiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Dlaczego Speed wybrał taki a nie inny pojazd? Bo Claude był niemal pewien, że gdy będzie już na miejscu, furgon będzie już odjeżdzał i trzeba będzie go taranować, by zmusić konwojentów, by ci opuścili swoje stanowiska. A do takiej roboty najlepiej nadawał się właśnie taki potwór jak Linneruner. Przy okazji, gdyby ktoś nie zauważył - bank, z którego odjeżdza furgon, to ten sam bank, który właśnie stracił dyrektora z ręki Martiego. Teraz ten sam bank straci i także kasę. Ironia, taka piękna. Claude zajechał pod wspomniany bank akurat w chwili, gdy z tylnej alejki wyjeżdzał Securicar, specjalny furgon stworzony do transportu gotówki. Czyli tak jak przypuszczał Claude, bez przemocy drogowej się nie obędzie. Zaraz jak tylko furgon się znalazł na ulicy, Claude wcisnął gaz do dechy i mocarnie wjechał w tył furgonu. Nie wystarczyło to jednak, by zmusić kierowców do porzucenia pojazdu, a wręcz przeciwnie, konwój zaczął uciekać. Claude, nie czekając, ruszył w pościg. Znajdowali się akurat na długiej, szerokiej i ciągnącej się niemal przez całe Portland ulicy, a konwojenci zdawali się nie mieć za nic mnóstwo pobocznych alei i ulic, w które można by było skręcić. To ułatwiło robotę Claudowi, który swoim tirem coraz bardziej uszkadzał tylną część furgonu, aż w końcu udało mu się manewrem PIT obrócić Securicar o 180 stopni. Dopiero wtedy spanikowani konwojenci opuścili pojazd i rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony. Speed w tym czasie opuścił także już nieco wyniszczonego Linnerunera i przesiadł się do konwoju. Teraz trzeba było tylko odstawić furgon do magazynu. Nie było to jednak takie proste. Konwojenci zanim jeszcze zostali wypłoszeni z Securicara, zdążyli zadzwonić na policję. Zaraz na miejscu zjawił się radiowóz, który zaczął ścigać furgon jak tylko policjanci zauważyli, że nie kieruje nim ten człowiek, który powinien. Radiowóz starał się taranować furgon, ale furgon jak to furgon, był zbyt ciężki i wytrzymały, by policja mogła coś mu zrobić. Do akcji włączył się zaraz kolejny radiowóz, ale jego wysiłki również spełzły na niczym. Claude wiedział jednak, że szybkie samochody policyjne będą w stanie bez problemu śledzić ociężały Securicar, a tego Speed sobie nie życzył. Strącił więc jeden z radiowozów na latarnię uliczną, a drugi na hydrant. Oba zepchnięcia zakończyły się sukcesem. Radiowozy zostały unieruchomione w wyniku rąbnięcia w przeszkody, a ich kierowcy chwilowo ogłuszeni. Niepokojony dalszymi atakami policji Claude zajechał w końcu do Doków Portland, gdzie zgodnie z instrukcjami Joey'a zaparkował Securicarem w odpowiednim garażu w odpowiednim magazynie. Tam przywitało go kilku mafiozów Leone, którzy po szybkim sprawdzeniu zawartości furgonu dali Speedowi 2000$. Po chwili zaś Claude znalazł się na zewnątrz magazynu, z ponad 5 tysiakami w kieszeni i satysfakcją z wykonania kolejnej roboty. Speed postanowił na chwilę zajechać do kryjówki i odpocząć przed kolejnymi misjami i przy okazji wreszcie zamienić nóż kuchenny, jaki miał przy sobie, na normalny nóż, który zdobył poprzedniego dnia od dilera. Claude udał się więc na piechotę do Trenton i wsiadł do Kurumy, którą tam zostawił, a następnie pojechał do kryjówki, gdzie jeszcze zaparkował auto w garażu, nim wszedł do meliny. W kryjówce zamienił nóż, pooglądał trochę telewizji i wypił herbatę, nim wyszedł na krótki spacer po okolicy. Tak się złożyło, że szedł po ulicy przynależącej do Wzgórz Hepburn, które to było terenem Diablos. Claude idąc tak zamyślony, usłyszał, jak ktoś do niego mówi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył członka Diablos, który kazał mu iść za nim. Już Claude pomyślał, że gang chce zemsty za zabicie ich alfonsa, ale nie. Diablo, za którym Claude szedł, tłumaczył mu po drodze, że szef Diablos chce z nim porozmawiać odnośnie pracy dla gangu. Szefem Diablos był gościu o ksywce "El Burro", imigrant z Puerto Rico, który lata 80'siąte spędził na bawieniu się w gwiazdę filmów porno, nim stwierdził, że pora na coś ambitniejszego i założył w Portland gang rzeszający niemających co robić z życiem ulicznych zbirów. Gang utrzymywał się głównie z dystrubucji filmów dla dorosłych, włamań, haraczy i wyścigów ulicznych. Wyglądało na to, że teraz chcieli zatrudnić Claude'a do jakiejś robótki. Członek gangu wreszcie podprowadził Speeda pod budkę telefoniczną znajdującą się pomiędzy dwoma blokami mieszkalnymi, w której następnie wstukał jakiś numer i podał słuchawkę Claudowi. Po chwili czekania na reakcję po drugiej stronie Claude usłyszał gruby głos: - "Witaj, tu El Burro. Nie widzisz mnie, za to ja widzę ciebie. Patrzę na ciebie z okna jednego z bloków i wiesz co? Ładnie się prezentujesz. Wiem, że jesteś nowy w mieście, ale już zyskujesz reputację na ulicach, a to jest dobre. Myślę, że nadawałbyś się do pracy dla mnie, ale zanim przejdziemy do interesów, to chciałbym, żebyś najpierw udowodnił swoją wartość. Przy moście Callahan organizujemy właśnie jeden z naszych wyścigów ulicznych. Jeśli chcesz dla mnie pracować, musisz ten wyścig wygrać. Zaczyna się on za 20 minut, przyjedź własnym samochodem, stawka to 2000$. Powodzenia amigo." I El Burro się rozłączył. Claude zaś poczuł lekki przypływ adrealiny. Miał właśnie uczestniczyć w wyścigu ulicznym. W tego typu wyścigu, ani żadnym innym wyścigu, nie brał udziału od dobrych 9 lat, od kiedy zapoznał się z Cataliną i wyruszył z nią na podróż po Stanach. Żeby jednak odkopać stare dzieje i przystąpić do wyścigu, trzeba było najpierw zdobyć jakiś samochód. Claude pamiętał, że w Harwood koło warsztatu 8-Balla znajdował się salon samochodowy, czyli zbiór z idealnymi kandytatami na ściganie się po mieście. Claude udał się niemalże biegiem do graniczącego ze Wzgórzami Hepburn Harwood i prędko wypatrzył salon samochodowy. W budynku znajdowało się Banshee, ten sam samochód, który Miguel użył podczas feralnego napadu do odbioru Cataliny. Samochód znajdował się za szybą, ale kradzież z ulicy innego auta i wjechanie nim przez tę szybę do salonu rozwiązało problem. Chwilę później Claude sunął po ulicach Portland pełen optymizmu co do wyniku wyścigu, w którym miał zaraz pierwszy raz od 9 wiosen wystąpić. CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania